


Unexpected

by anxiousgeek



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bisexual Morrigan (Dragon Age), Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: Morrigan feels more than she expected. And that's okay.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Reverse kink meme prompt.

This was most unexpected.

Lyna Mahariel is not what she expected of a Grey Warden certainly. She has come across Dalish elves before; many have passed through Flemeth’s domain. They are untainted by human politics, something both witches admired. And often enjoyed the company of. 

Usually, it is fleeting though. 

This is different.

And again, unexpected.

Lyna is not as lost in her own lore as some of the other elves she has come across. Nor is she shy of her distrust of humans, her anger over her races treatment but beneath is all she treats them all the same. Human, Elf, Qunari. Even the cursed dog and the drunken dwarf. She brings all these people together, trusts them even.

Trusts Morrigan.

Few have trusted her. And wisely so. She cannot be trusted.

And yet, she feels no need to push Lyna away just yet if at all. No need to toss the young woman to the side like so many others once she is done.

Morrigan is unsure she will ever be done.

That is the most unexpected part of this. Of everything. She can accept attraction, trust, even friendship. To want those things to continue, long-term is unheard of.

Forever an impossibility.

Yet here she is considering a future (despite her mother’s plans) with a young elf who may have no future.

So when Lyna leans forward to kiss her she does not shy away. She is not one to run, or be cowed by her own feelings (or anyone else's) and she kisses back. She marvels how different it is, to kiss like this, thinking that they might do this again, and again, over and over into infinity. She knows of course, that whatever happens, she has to walk away at the end.

But to want it...Morrigan wants deeply.

She is all desire and desperation deep down.

Lyna pulls her down, deeper into her shelter and Morrigan follows, gladly. She has followed willingly from the beginning, followed this quick elf who can be too nice sometimes but will threaten anyone who doesn’t give her what she wants.

That sends a shiver down Morrigan that the elf chases, kissing between her breasts and she moans, too loud, too much but Lyna simply laughs.

“I didn’t think you liked me Morrigan,” Lyna confesses against her pale skin, pulling at her top, pulling it open. 

“I don’t,” the witch replies and Lyna laughs again. 

Like isn’t the right word. Love isn’t either, she is aware of that. Perhaps there is an Elven equivalent of what she’s looking for, of what she’s feeling but as Lyna cups one breast, and kisses around the nipple of the other, Morrigan is certain this is not the time to ask.

“And what of you Lyna?” she breathes. “I had supposed your contempt for humans meant that you would not like me.”

Lyna looks of, fingers playing with one nipple, watching as Morrigan’s eyes close to the pleasure of it and the sensation of the elf looking right through her.

“I am not entirely convinced you are human.”

Then she takes a nipple between her teeth and pulls.

Morrigan cries out, thrusts her breasts up into Lyna’s mouth and considers begging for more for the first time in her life. Men have always given her what she’s wanted. She’s always been in charge with elves. 

Lyna seems to be bucking the trend. 

“Patience dear Morrigan,” she says quietly and now she’s sure the warden can see through her.

A hand is toying with her boots, her belts, her skirt. All these things are gone and that she did expect; Lyna’s fingers are nimble, quick and Morrigan is no stranger to baring her body to the world. Except Lyna’s face is not all lust and need. It’s more, tempered with something else. Not like, or love, but something. 

“Sulath,” Lyna whispers before kissing her again, cold leather against her hot skin. She groans into the kiss, arches up into the elf’s body. Whatever else there is between them she needs more now, has more physical needs that will not go unchecked for long. 

She is not one to be teased or toyed with but Lyna doesn’t seem inclined to wait any longer, kissing down her torso, dotting little nips of her sharp teeth as she does so. Morrigan definitely desires more that and almost asks for it when Lyna is pushing her legs open, settling between then and breathing on her.

Just breathing.

She is more than ready. Slick and hot and so very sensitive already. 

“I’ve...only done this once before,” Lyna admits, licking along her wet slit. 

“I...have never,” Morrigan manages to  
For all her posturing, for all her desires, Morrigan finds men easier to seduce in any race. Easier to use. The women she has come across, the women she has wanted have always wanted more than she was willing to give. She had not meant to admit this to Lyna, to let her know more than she needed to, but she finds the words are not really her own to control any longer. 

“I can stop,” Lyna says, sitting up.

Morrigan feels the desperate “No,” in her throat before she can stop it. “Please,” she adds and Lyna smiles. 

The elf nods shifts down again, and licks another line over Morrigan, pressing her tongue a little deeper this time, seeking out the witch’s clit. Morrigan whines, curses both herself and Lyna before pressing her hips up again. She needs this, she's not ashamed to admit it and Lyna gives her what she wants too.

Which apparently is two fingers sliding in her heat unexpectedly and lips around her throbbing clit. She cries out again, louder, and Lyna pulls back again. Just slightly

“The others will hear,” she says, her lips brushing over her and she can barely hear what the elf is saying from between her thighs and barely cares.

“Lyna,” she breathes and the other woman continues, moving her fingers in and out of her body much to Morrigan’s relief. She follows the movement, trying to take Lyna’s fingers deeper, needing a little more. Then the lips are back on her clit and sucking and she manages to breathe, “thank you,” making Lyna chuckle and vibration pushing the witch closer something glorious she can’t quite grasp yet.

“More.”

She thinks she should say please but doesn’t, and Lyna presses another finger into her wanting body and starts moving harder, so strong for something so lithe and it’s all Morrigan can do to follow it, to take it. She might need more, but her words are taken from her as Lyna’s swipes her tongue over her clit again, curls her finger, does it over and over.

Something breaks, possibly Morrigan herself, she isn’t sure, but she’s crying Lyna’s name and coming hard all over the elf’s fingers and face and her entire body is shaking. 

She’s crying.

Not sobbing, but she can feel the tears track down her face. She manages to wipe them away before Lyna sits up again, wiping her own mouth clean and Morrigan moves quicker than Lyna expects, kissing her hard and pressing her down onto her bedroll.

“You don’t have to,” Lyna gasps, as Morrigan slips her hand into her leather armour to cup a breast.

“You think I cannot?” Morrigan asks, curious to the elf’s motivation, she's toying with the clasps on the armour, waiting for the woman to give her permission to continue. She is keen to see the pale skin, her breasts, her slick cunt, feel it and taste it for herself.

“No, not at all!” Lyna says and Morrigan smiles then, the elf swallowing hard. 

“Good, do not doubt my abilities Lyna,” she says.

“I would never,” she gasps, as Morrigan kisses her neck, nips the skin there. “Never. I would never doubt you. Never will.”

“Oh you will, my dear,” Morrigan says, “you will and it all will be well regardless.”

She smiles again, kisses Lyna on the lips and thinks this is probably very much love already. That is unexpected and later when Lyna screams loud enough to be heard right across the camp Morrigan decides it is not unwelcome.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Morrigan before. Oddly. Come find me on [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/anxiousgeek) or [tumblr](http://anxiousgeek.tumblr.com)


End file.
